User talk:Skipper733/Archive 1
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Skipper733 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kjhf (Talk) 21:25, 10 June 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. RFa tanks for vote in my Rfa-- 21:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :YOU are welcome --Skipper733 01:28, 12 June 2009 (UTC) neat Awsome page :how do you want your page to know how change it.-- 13:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi and welcome, I see that you are Rank eight well if you go to my shop I have deals on fairy dust! If you want to see my shop you can find a link @ my page. also please put your sig in my traffic(mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Joeman200/sig -- Sig Can you and Joeman please take a look at our Signature policy... It contains instructions on setting up signatures. (And for Joeman, getting rid of all that code on the article). 17:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) So were is your store :your sig is ready -- 22:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) -- 22:18, 15 June 2009 (UTC) trades I send to you the license give me the catapult -- 22:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) thank you sig I seen like you don't sig with ~~~~ and set up your sig with the correct order #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:(your username)''/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 00:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Here is a test to see if it worked -- 00:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Remove the () and it going to work fine-- 00:30, 16 June 2009 (UTC) grammar I seen your grammar and is worst than mine can you try to have better grammar.-- 22:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) IRC you use java?-- 22:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Sadly no :( -- 22:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Just I ask for talk in the IRC-- 22:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) How many fairy dust do you want? 5 fairy dust would be nice-- 17:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC)